Pandemic
by NightShadowDweller14
Summary: Going on this mission was a grave mistake. It's sealing your own death warrant. I already knew the moment I stepped into this village I wouldn't make it back to Konoha alive. But for the sake of the innocent and the ones I love, I'll do anything.
1. Mission Accepted

Hello there reader, may I warn you before go you ahead and read this that, that this story is more different than something that I'd usually write. This story is indeed a horror story so there will be blood and guts and all that jazz throughout the story along with of course, lemon. :)

It may seem boring at the beginning, but trust me there will be bloodshed. Heh.

If this is not what you want, please leave now.

And if you're still here, without further adieu, Pandemic.

* * *

"What's going on? What the hell is this!"

There was death everywhere. Corpses laid in seemingly growing piles as the stench started to make people ill. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide.

Even breathing in your own air was dangerous.

Walking across a small field, small crunches could be heard as one walked towards a small home. Opening the door, eyes scanned the home looking for any signs of life.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" The faint voice called, slowly walking inside the home. Creaking could be heard, as footsteps made their way across to an individual room.

"hnnng…" Peering into the room, a small girl was sitting cross legged on the floor with her head cocked to the side and rocking back and forth.

"Oh sweetie there you are!" Running over towards the girl she crouched over grabbing a blanket that was lying on the bed, she covered the little girls shoulders.

"Come on dear we have to get out of this place." She lifted the girl up, who suddenly started resisting.

"AARHGGG! LETTT ME GO!" The girl screamed. The woman dropped her as the girl slithered away into a corner.

"Honey, its mommy don't you want to come home with me? Come back with me and daddy, we can be a happy family again." The woman said as she approached the girl rocking in the corner. Tears started streamed down the woman's face as she looked at what was once her daughter, now an unknown.

The little girl only let out grunts that were not understandable, then let out a cough and vomited all over the floor. The woman backed up as the girl looked at her through blonde locks shaking suddenly.

It went silent.

"Honey?"

Suddenly the girl launched herself at the woman, biting her nose and ripping it off, eating it. The woman screamed loudly as blood poured out of the wound, blinded the girl went at her again, falling back the woman couldn't do a single thing as the girl began to chew at her. Blood splattered on the floor as the girl got up with blood dripping down her chin as she looked at the woman on the floor with half of her face missing and her cranium visible.

"Sorry mommy... But Dana doesn't want to go home."

* * *

Feet ran as fast as they could towards the hospital, pushing people out of the way not bothering to say sorry.

Huffing, fast legs ran into a office not even bothering to knock he was met with a fist to the face.

"Hey Saku-!"

"NARUTO! Don't you know how to knock!" The pinkette said as she had her hands on her hips with a vein popping out of the corner of her head. Tapping her foot impatiently she looked over at the blonde who was on the floor twitching.

There was a small chuckle from across Sakura as the patient sitting on the hospital bed proceeded to get up.

"My apologies Itachi-senpai but some people clearly don't know how to knock!" She said her voice raising at the last syllable.

"It's no problem Sakura-san. You were about done am I right?" She nodded as he took his ANBU mask from her table, bided Sakura goodbye and just sent the blonde a smirk that was beginning to get off the floor. Walking out the door and slowly closing it with a click, Sakura waited for him to be down the hall before blasting the blonde.

"Naruto you know you have to knock when I'm in the middle of a check up, what is it now?" Sakura said annoyed as she rubbed her temple and put her stethoscope in her lab jacket and sat down at her desk to write a report.

"Tsunade wanted to see you in her office when you were done with the Uchiha-teme." Naruto said as he scratched the back of her head.

"What about?" Sakura said as she continued to write not bothering to stop even though it involved her master's orders.

There was a few of muttered words in the office before a few people on the outside in the hallways jumped at hearing Sakura yell. She dropped her pen.

"WHAT!" She said as she ran out of the office and ran towards the hokage tower. Naruto looked on where Sakura was and the trail of dust she left behind.

'_Was it something I said..?'_

* * *

Sakura knocked on Tsunade's door catching her breath.

"Come in!"

Sakura opened the door and shut it behind her. Scanning the room two other people with ANBU masks stood on the side of Tsunade's desk. Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Shishou what is going on?" She said as she approached her desk removing her lab jacket and placing it on a chair not even bothering to bid the two men hello.

"There has been a... rather odd report sent to us this afternoon."

Sakura didn't say anything she just waited for her to finish what she had to say.

She coughed before continuing. "In Kirigakure, there has been reports of dramatic illnesses let us put it that way, coughing up blood, wheezing, pale skin tone, vomiting, bloodshot eyes and eventual death three days after being infected with this, said illness."

'_Three days? That's insane. I've never heard of such a thing..'_

"Sakura!" Being snapped out of her thought she looked back at her master.

"Pay attention this could be serious matter."

She nodded her eyes flickering to the two ANBU members and former teammates, now ANBU partners. Their expressions were calm, with their arms behind their backs they waited for dismissal.

"I want you to go with Kakashi and Sasuke, and check on this matter as team medic, take any notes of anything abnormal and take blood samples if possible." She turned on her rolling chair towards Kakashi. "I expect a report from you in two days time with request of back up if needed. If I don't get a report within the two days I'll assume that nothing is of importance."

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

"Upon return before coming back here you must report to the hospitals decontamination clinic to make sure you didn't bring anything back to the village. As if this was what they'd call a 'village pandemic' anyways."

The three nodded.

"Dismissed! You're departure is in 2 hours. And by god, please be careful." They all nodded with Sasuke and Kakashi poofing away.

Sakura stayed in the office.

"Is something wrong Sakura?"

"What information do you have on this so called pandemic already?"

Tsunade read the papers given and looked at her folding her arms on the desk.

"We weren't given a lot, as usual." She muttered on the end.

"However according the villages medics, there was as what I said in the symptoms mentioned earlier. Nothing else that was written down. I just want you to take a scan of the area and take whatever samples that you can take. Bring them back in the quarantine containers for speculation."

She nodded.

"Anything else Sakura?"

"No, shishou."

"Alright then, you're dismissed." She nodded once again, and vanished in a poof of smoke. Suddenly Tsunade's expression turned dark as she turned on her rolling chair and looked out the window.

'_There is a lot to this mission you guys.. I just hope you can finish this mission in time before it finishes us..'_


	2. Life Changer

Rustling of bushes could be heard as 3 ANBU jumped trees, passing small branches and alike. They were on fast pace, and short of time because things could get out of control if they didn't get there on time to scout the situation.

"What do you think is expected Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as they crossed a small clearing landing on the ground, a few kilometers away from the village entrance. They all came to a halt as Kakashi took out the report from his pocket.

"To be very honest with you Sasuke, I'm not sure what to expect. By the looks of this report it seemed pretty bad over there. I'm not an experienced medic either, as why we have Sakura with us." Both heads turned to Sakura who was reading over her own copy of the report.

"Sakura."

Her head rose to look over at the Uchiha who had a stotic stare fixated on her.

"As team medic, you know what's expected once we go into that village. Any precautions that we should be aware of?" Kakashi finished before Sasuke could say anything, even though he was the one that called her to start with.

She put the scroll in her back hollister and took out her black gloves.

"I'm going to give you all masks. Even you Kakashi, you have to put this mask over your mask because since air is filtered through your mask, we can't risk anything." She put on her gloves and took out three masks out of her pack. She handed one to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Have you both gotten any serious wounds in the last 3 weeks?" Sakura asked.

"This isn't the time to be asking questions Sakura." Sasuke said putting the mask on with annoyance.

Sakura put her hands up in surrender, "Well, if you want to get this infection and die less than 3 days be my guest, but unlike me I'd rather make it out alive."

The upper lip of Kakashi tried not to rise, even though it wasn't visible under the mask. Sakura has gone through many drastic changes as they all grown older. Sakura had gotten over her crush of Sasuke, and now is focusing on her training. Naruto is doing more training with Jariya, but is also going under ANBU examinations in the upcoming weeks. As for Sasuke... Kakashi looked over at the young Uchiha who was faintly glaring at Sakura as she prepared herself, as medic.

He was still an ass to the world.

"I assume you two didn't or got them healed. Don't touch any of the bodies unless I give the clear or if you're wearing rubber gloves that I will give. If you see something call me over. And for god sake, please don't take off your masks." Sakura said as she strapped her medical pouch to her waist.

"We ready?" Sakura asked as they all turned to the direction of the village.

"Let's go."

* * *

They were not expecting this when they walked into the village. The village was deserted, with bodies lying in numerous areas of the village. The air stenched of death. They all walked into the village, looking around for any signs of life.

"Alright. I know this looks bad, but trust me this is the pretty of the mission." Sakura said as she turned to the two men.

"Split up, keep in contact with me on radio." They all nodded to each other and vanished in different directions.

Sasuke stopped on a ledge of a small building. He looked down, up and around to make sure nobody would ambush him.

"I'm on the ledge of a small apartment suite... I don't see any signs of life."

"Alright Sasuke. If you see anything let me know." Sakura said through the static of the small ear piece. Sasuke took a kunai from his back pocket and cut a hole through the glass window and popped it in. Glass shattered on the floor as he stepped inside the room. The beds were perfectly set, nothing looks like it was touched. He walked into the living room and it was still silent.

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Sakura said

"It's like nothing happened, the rooms are in perfect conditions."

"Keep on looking Sasuke; somebody could have dropped dead in the middle of dinner."

He nodded, not that she could see it and kept on scouting the house.

"Kakashi, what do you see?" Sakura said as she was walking down a narrow alleyway.

"I'm not seeing any signs of life, that's for sure. But when you get the chance you might want to check this out."

"What is it?"

"Finish what you are doing over in your end, and then come over. It isn't going anywhere."

"Okay."

Kakashi couldn't do anything at the moment but wait. Sakura had to see this, because this is giving off the big picture.

_'This is insane..'_ He thought as he looked through the small home with a little girl curled up into a ball with puddles of vomit around her.

She was dead.

* * *

He walked further into the home, looking around.

"Hello? This is ANBU personal, if you are there or conscious please answer."

He didn't get a response.

He caught whiff of something that crossed his heavily covered nose. Fresh blood. Looking around, he walked in different directions till he was at the other end of the room looking at a small bed.

_'What is going on…'_

He looked over on the bed, and saw nothing. He then walked to the other side of the bed and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh god..."

"What? What is it?" He heard Sakura call into the mic.

"This is worse than I thought.."

"What is it Kakashi?" Sakura said now worried. She didn't get an answer.

"I'm coming over." And it went silent again.

* * *

Naruto was in a rage.

His fists shook.

He looked at what was supposed to be his idol, sitting in front of him, with a calm expression. But he already knew, inside she was raging as well.

"How could you do this Baa-chan?" Naruto asked as his voice quivered with anger.

"Naruto you have to understand that the-"

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO UNDERSTAND? YOU SENT MY TEAMMATES INTO DEATH ROLL. AND LEFT ME HERE?"

"Naru-"

"No. Leaving me here, alright I understand. But why would you send ANBU to a area that has been called under Pandemic? That should be the medics jobs! Not combats!"

"That is why I put Sakura on this mission Naruto. She needed Kakashi and Sasuke in case she got ambushed."

"I'll never forgive you for this."

"I'm well aware."

"If Sakura-chan, the teme and Kaka-sensi don't come back alive or if they become infected.."

Honey colored eyes met eyes that shifted from sea blue orbs to a evil red.

"You won't be seeing the last of me." Naruto turned on his heel, ignoring Tsunade's calls and slammed the door. He stormed down the hall, passing people who said hello. They were startled with his angered expression.

He passed Shikamaru and Choji who said hello cheerfully, but he didn't say anything back.

_'What's with him?'_ Shikamaru looked on at Naruto, wondering what had happened on the other side of that door.

_'Don't worry, Sasuke, Sakura-chan Kaka-sensi. I'm coming.'_

* * *

Sakura vaulted over the railing and took three steps towards were Kakashi was standing.

"Alright what's goi-" Her words were cut off as she covered her mouth and looked ahead in horror.

"That's what I thought too." Kakashi said as she was rooted to the spot. This was going to change her life forever.


	3. Fast Track, Fast Run

BAM, another update. Haha.

And again, if blood, guts and all that jazz is not your thing then I advise you leave now, because I don't want to hear it after.

Enjoy!

* * *

Violent shudders coursed through Sakura as she looked at the body on the floor. Fresh blood pooled around this middle aged woman, and her face was partially bitten off. Her nose was clearly missing, and a strip of flesh was missing on her cheek, and her throat was bare.

Sakura rubbed her forehead with her two fingers and looked over at Kakashi who was still staring at the body.

"Take pictures of this, we're going to have to bring this back to Tsunade."

"Sakura? Sakura!"

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura said turning around and putting her hand to her mic that was on her neck. There was static on the other end and then she heard a string of curses.

"Sakura, finish what you are doing and get yourself and Kakashi over here ASAP there is some freaky shit going on here!" There was more static and there was growling before they heard Sasuke yell "HURRY SAKURA! KAKASHI!" Sakura turned to Kakashi who was already making his way to the window.

"What do you think it is Kakashi?" Sakura said as they sprinted around the corner towards where Sasuke was headed.

"I honestly have no idea Sakura. You're the medic here you should have more expertise in this field." He said looking at her with concern.

"Yeah well we're dealing with like fucking zombies here do you think I know what to do when it comes to zombies?" Sakura said frustrated.

Kakashi looked over at her again. "Should have brought your chainsaw Sakura."

"No time to be making light of this situation Kakashi, Sasuke can be in danger! Let's hurry." They turned another corner and ran down the street towards the apartment Sasuke was in.

* * *

Sasuke looked around to make sure no more _'undead'_ was going to come and attack him. He turned around just in time as a hand was going to swat at his face. The hand just missed his cheek, scratching it lightly. Sasuke took his katana and sliced the body in half, blood gurgling out of the body and pooling out onto the floor.

Sasuke backed up as he quickly scanned the room before making a run towards the window. He slipped on an intestine and fell on a knee. Looking down he swore in disgust before getting up again and going out the window. Just as he jumped out the window Kakashi and Sakura hopped onto the ledge. They looked at Sasuke whose knee was covered in blood from when he fell.

"Sasuke! What the hell happened to you?" Sakura yelled at him. Sasuke was not going to take her shit right now; he almost got attacked by...by... Zombies for Christ sake!

"They were ALIVE FOR FUCK SAKE SAKURA! ALIVE! ONE HAD A HAND MISSING!" Sasuke said shaking her shoulders. Sakura was alarmed by his information.

"W-what?"

"Sakura, I swear to God I can even prove it there was living dead attacking me go look in the room!" Sakura stepped into the room as Kakashi handed Sasuke a cloth from his bag. Sakura scanned the room quickly before poking her head out. "I need a blood vial. I have to send this to Tsunade. It's too early to go back; I need to do more research."

Both men nodded as Kakashi handed her a pouch with her medical supplies. Sakura stepped over dead and cut up bodies, thanks to Sasuke. She coughed behind her mask in disgust as she walked over to a body with fresh blood. Taking a syringe she took some of the blood from the arm and put it in the vial. Walking out of the room she looked over at both men who were discussing the situation, and Kakashi was writing up a report. Handing the scroll to Sakura, Sakura added her medical reports to the scroll and the blood vial in a biohazard bag.

Summoning a message hawk, she sent the bird off back to Konoha. She turned to both of the guys. "Sasuke are you alright? Did you suffer any injuries?" Sasuke shook his head indicating no. She noticed a small scratch on his cheek.

"You have a scratch on your cheek; I'm going to have to heal that for safety reasons. Wait a second." Sakura proceeded to put her things away into her bag and pouch as Sasuke raised his hand to his cheek, and in fact it was bleeding. Looking at his hand, he suddenly had the urge to... lick it?

Shaking his head he wiped his hand on his pant as he looked back at Sakura whose finger was lit a calm green and raised it to his cheek. It healed almost instantly.

"There you go. Now, anything else before we continue?" Sakura said as nobody said anything. "Alright. This time we'll all split up so we can cover more area. Again, call me over if you notice anything strange, or if… more man eaters come back to life for that matter." Sakura said nervously. Sakura hated to admit it, she did feel skeptical about Sasuke's claim but from what she saw in the past few hours it was hard to deny what he had told her.

* * *

Tsunade sat her desk, drinking sake as if it was water straight from the bottle.

_Bam bam!_

"Come in!" Tsunade called. The door opened and Shizune walked in with a message bird on her hand. "Tsunade, something came in from Kakashi's team." Tsunade shot up and took the bird. The bird vanished in smoke instantly as she took the scroll and the biohazard bag inside it.

_**Team Kakashi report: No signs of life, day 1. Bodies all around are dissembled, Sasuke was almost attacked by what he claimed to be 'living dead' Doing more research. Expected return in 3 days. **_

**Medical report: No signs of life, bodies massacred reasons unknown. Blood sample has been sent with this scroll, I would like to consider this cannibalism but they are dead. We are too early in process to determine anything. I don't know what's going on here, but we as hell better find out. Send blood results back as soon as they come in. **

Tsunade read over the rest of the scroll her eyes scanning it as her eyes went more and more wide as she read more of the scroll.

"Tsunade-sama? Is something wrong?" Tsunade grabbed the bag and ran over to the hospital where the blood research is done. Tsunade's mind was running like a tape as she walked down the hallway towards the blood lab.

_If my mind is correct… Something with similar symptoms happened back durning when the Second was in charge... In Kumo... If that's the case…_

Tsunade stopped to take a breath, to calm herself down.

_Calm down Tsunade. It might not even be that… _


End file.
